


Wrapped

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5564.html?thread=18957756#t18957756">this prompt</a>: "So, we didn't have any wrapping paper at home, and since my brother was too lazy to go to the shops he got "creative" (I was actually lucky, my present was wrapped in tin foil, the one for our parents was wrapped in toilet paper).</p>
<p>Tell me how creative Sherlock or John or anyone else on the show got when they ran out of wrapping paper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped

"John, I need wrapping paper"

"I've run out... and no, before you ask, I'm not going out now to get some more"

Sherlock scowled.

"Don't give me that look, it's ten to midnight on Christmas Eve. And anyway, how was I supposed to know you were going to be giving anyone a present?"

This time the look was closer to offended. Then there was a pause.

"I don't. Usually," and with that, Sherlock stalked to his room. John gave it a moment or two's thought, then shook his head and gave up trying to figure it out. He poured himself a scotch and water, took a sip, and headed to bed.

"Merry Christmas!" he yelled on his way past Sherlock's door. He didn't wait for the answer he knew wouldn't be forthcoming.

\---

The next morning, after both men have gotten up, and made their way through the living room on the way to the kitchen and the first cup of tea of the day, there are two parcels on the coffee table. One is a book of advanced bee husbandry, swaddled neatly in long white crepe bandages, secured with a large safety pin. The other is a folded lightweight blue jumper - a soft, dark, muted blue that will go perfectly with darkish blue-with-flecks-of-gold eyes - wrapped rather less neatly in a long dark blue and charcoal scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in December 2010.


End file.
